


Who Let The Vader Out?

by handsinmittens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 12:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsinmittens/pseuds/handsinmittens
Summary: You live with Poe and his dog, BB-8. Your neighbour is the moody Kylo Ren who lives with his dog Vader. She and BB-8 are best friends and BB visits her everyday.





	Who Let The Vader Out?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think Kylo would name his dog Vader in a modern universe unless Anakin was into some really weird shit or Kylo was super into calling his dog father. Damn that boy got issues......

You open the door and entered the apartment. You had moved into Poe’s place after a few months of dating and you feel as though it is your best decision so far. You place your keys into the bowl by the door and take your coat off.

“Poe? I’m home!” You head towards the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge when you notice Poe standing in the middle of the room.

“Hey, are you ok? Why are you wearing that?” You inquired as you studied him. He was wearing a trench coat and BB-8 sat next to him looking way too pleased with himself.

“Babe listen. Don’t be mad but..” Poe opened his trench coat to reveal 8 sleeping puppies in the pockets. You stared at the scene before you. BB-8 barked and wagged his tail even harder. If he could speak you were sure he’d be saying these are mine.

“I’m not mad I kind of love this but who is the mother?” You asked as Poe motioned for you to follow him to the bedroom.

“Well it would seem BB-8 and Vader have been….seeing each other.” Poe gestured to the sleeping dog on the floor and he began to take the puppies out of his coat. “This dog is a lot smarter than we give him credit for, he knows how to get out.” Poe put the sleeping puppies into BB-8′s bed and threw the coat onto your bed. Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door and a voice rang out.

“Alright Dameron open up! I know you have my dogs!”

“You stay here Poe, i’ll go let him in.” You told Poe.

“Hello Kylo how are you?” Kylo looked at you, not looking pleased at all.

“How am I? You get my dog pregnant and now you steal her and her puppies? Oh yeah i’m real fine.” Kylo started tapping his foot waiting to be let in

“Uh it was BB-8 who got Vader pregnant not me very important distinction.” You moved aside to let Kylo in then shut the door. “Everybody is in the bedroom i’ll show you the way.” Kylo didn’t say anything and just followed behind you. When you reached the room all 3 of you stood there not knowing what to say.

“Only your dog would get my dog pregnant.” Kylo shook his head while a big grin appeared on Poe’s face. You recognized that grin and it’s the one he always gets before he says or does something really stupid.

“So Kylo, it would seem we in a sort of predicament here. I’m sorry Poe stole all your dogs but if we sort this out right now nothing drastic needs to happen. Right Poe?” You said as you glared at Poe. His grin never faded but Poe didn’t say anything, understanding you wanted him to stay quiet.

“Yes well I would like my dog back but I can’t keep the puppies. I won’t be able to look after them properly.” Vader’s head lifted up to look at Kylo with sad eyes and whined. “I’m sorry buddy but that’s just how it is.”

“Well what if we keep them? Poe and I can manage with puppies and our dog. This way Vader and BB-8 can still see them as well.” You looked at Poe to see if he was alright with this and you knew from that stupid grin on his face that he was more than ok. Poe loved dogs and if he could he would adopt them all.

“That sounds great but i’m taking Vader back and no more unsupervised visits between these two. I can also help with any supplies and bills if you like.” Kylo said and then bent down to look at all the puppies and asked, “Do you have any names for them?. We could call 4 of them Vader jr and the other 4 BB-8 jr.”

You rolled your eyes at this. You knew Poe would agree but this is where you were going to put your foot down.

“Yes well we will see about that. First we need to get all the things we need and then get some dog proof locks for….well….. everything.”

“Yeah, yeah sounds great. Well I have to go but i’m sure we will be back soon.” Kylo took Vader and left the apartment. You looked over at Poe who still had that damn grin on his face.

“Look Y/N! We are now proud grandparents. Our child did good.” You sighed as Poe started giving BB-8 lots of fusses.

“Poe I love you but you’re an idiot. Stop stealing peoples dogs!” You said as Poe stood up and wrapped his arms around you.

“I love you too. Now let’s go to the pet store and get the things we need.”


End file.
